Safety devices included in a vehicle interior may be passive, e.g., not activated before or upon an impact, or may be active, e.g., deployed when an impact is sensed or predicted. For example, airbags are passive safety devices that may be provided to deploy in an interior of the vehicle. However, existing airbags may not provide adequate occupant protection in all impact situations, e.g., a vehicle rollover.